Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of sensors, and more particularly, to systems and methods for multi-turn non-contact sensing with high-resolution.
Description of the Related Art
In many mechanical and/or electromechanical devices, it is desirable to accurately determine a state of a rotating object. For example, a rotating object such as a jackscrew imparts linear motion to another object by its rotation. In many situations, it is desirable to accurately determine the linearly moving object's location. Such determination can be based on knowing the angular position of the rotating object.
In some applications, it may be desirable to accurately determine the rotational position of the rotating object through a plurality of turns. Such a design typically suffers from relatively poor resolution and/or reliance on relatively complex mechanisms.